


Come bolle di sapone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kamikorosu [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, PWP, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento agrodolce e passione tra Chrome e Kyoya.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCbHA-o6WAc; Nightcore - Hope.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 11 p0rnfest:2018-01-16	KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Chrome Dokuro/Hibari Kyoya	"È Rokudo Mukuro che voglio, non te".
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Hibari Kyouya
Series: Kamikorosu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601950
Kudos: 1





	Come bolle di sapone

Come bolle di sapone

Chrome si portò il contenitore di plastica della penna smontata alle labbra e vi soffiò, facendo volare via le bolle. Immerse nuovamente la copertura allungata dentro una ciotola in cui c’erano acqua e detersivo per piatti.

Guardò Kyoya con l’occhio sano, lì dove c’era quello mancante aveva una benda.

“Sei venuto” disse con voce bassa.

Hibari osservò le bolle di sapone volare verso il cielo azzurro e fece una smorfia.

“Non sono qui per te” mentì, con le gote arrossate.

Chrome piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli corti, e gli accarezzò la mano.

Kyoya ebbe un sussulto e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sono venuto per mordere a morte Mukuro” borbottò. Le sue guance erano bollenti. Chrome si spose e gli posò un bacio sul collo e risalì, fino a baciargli la guancia.

Kyoya la guardò di sottecchi, deglutì osservando le labbra di lei, appena socchiuse.

“Tu sei troppo piccola per me. È Rokudo Mukuro che voglio, non te” rimarcò.

Chrome lasciò la penna dentro la ciotola di plastica e gattonò fino a lui, sedendosi sulle sue gambe.

“Va bene” disse con un filo di voce. Afferrò la mano di Kyoya e se la portò sul ventre nudo, lasciando che la accarezzasse.

Kyoya avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Ti va bene essere un semplice contenitore per quel pazzo?” esalò.

Chrome gli accarezzò la guancia, sistemandogli una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio, mentre con l’altra fece risalire quella di Kyoya fino al suo seno minuto, facendoglielo accarezzare sotto la fascetta che lo stringeva.

“Al contrario di Mukuro-sama, io so qual è la verità, riesco a distinguerla da illusioni e bugie” ribatté con voce basso. Gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra, Kyoya ricambiò, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Con dita tremanti le strinse il seno e glielo massaggiò, fino a renderle turgido il capezzolo.

“Mukuro-sama non è più nel mio corpo.

Ora provvedo da sola a me stessa” soffiò Chrome. Si abbassò le mutandine di pizzo, lasciando che l’intimo venisse in parte coperto dalla sua minigonna a pieghe.

Hibari aveva le labbra in fiamme, gli occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

Chrome soffiò: “Io lo so che ti piaccio, ma hai paura di ferirmi”. Gli slacciò i pantaloni. “Io sono come te. Sembro fragile, ma sono forte.

Tu sei la nuvola ed io la nebbia, ma il nostro cuore segue lo stesso Cielo”.

Kyoya sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altra gli abbassava i pantaloni.

“Sei una ragazza attenta. Sembri vedere direttamente al mio cuore” soffiò.

Chrome gli abbassò i boxer, accarezzandogli con le dita sottili e pallide i fianchi.

“Abbiamo entrambi sofferto. Imperatore e principessa scacciati dalla loro terra natia.

Io ho perso quasi tutto il mio corpo e il mio mondo dei sogni. Tu hai perso la tua dolcezza e la tua speranza” soffiò.

Kyoya mormorò: “Al diavolo”. Le passò la mano tra i capelli e la trasse a sé, baciandola con foga.

Chrome chiuse l’occhio sano e ricambiò al bacio, entrambi mugolarono.

Chrome gli accarezzò il membro con una mano, mentre con l’altra iniziava a prepararsi.

Kyoya si staccò, ansimando, ne cercò lo sguardo e la penetrò con un colpo secco, il trillo di Chrome fu basso e soffocato.

\- Non ho bisogno di parlare con lei, sembra conoscermi così bene – pensò.

Il contenuto della ciotola si era rovesciato e la terra si era scurita, lì dove si era inumidita.

Hibari sentì l’eccitazione crescere, la ragazzina era calda ed umida, pian piano si fece anche meno stretta, mentre si muoveva in lei.

Chrome si teneva aggrappata alle sue spalle.

Il suo tridente era abbandonato sui tonfa di lui.

Kyoya ansimava roco, mostrando i canini candidi e aguzzi. Chrome piegò in avanti la testa, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, Hibari scivolò fuori da lei, venendo. Si stese con aria stanca, ansante, lei si sedette sul suo petto, era leggera. Si sporse e, con un sorriso dolce, ma accaldato, gli accarezzò delicatamente la testa.

\- Non vuoi ammettere i tuoi sentimenti per non permettere a nessuno di ferire il tuo cuore. Non sei così delicato come pensa Mukuro-sama, ma sei ancora dolce, fiore di ciliegio – pensò.


End file.
